


Details

by Zhie



Series: A Dash of Romance [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: When Celebrían's parents arrive for Yule, Glorfindel needs to temporarily find a different room.  Erestor offers a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).



There was one minor detail that Celebrian forgot to tell Glorfindel about before the Yuletide celebration occurred. She remembered when there was a knock on the front door. “My parents,” she said immediately at hearing the sound, and it was Elrond who voiced the concern first.

“Where are they going to sleep?”

Celebrian wrung her hands as a second, more insistent knock was heard. “I have no idea.” She turned her attention to Glorfindel. “They used to stay in one of the boys’ rooms, but that will not work now.”

“I could stay on the couch,” offered Glorfindel, but Celebrian shook her head.

“There will be far too much activity. You will never get any sleep,” she said.

“He can stay with me.”

Everyone turned their attention to Erestor, who had been sitting near the fire correcting the work of his students. “You remember where my room is, right, Glorfindel?”

“Uh… yes,” answered Glorfindel belatedly. 

A third knock was more of a pounding on the door. “Oh, thank you both! Glorfindel, let me introduce you to my parents,” insisted Celebrian, pulling the stunned blond with her to the door before he could explain he already knew who they were two ages ago.

 

There was constant bustle for the rest of the day, so it was not until after supper that Glorfindel quite recalled the declaration that morning. “Did you want to come up with us to the Hall of Fire?” Celebrian asked as Glorfindel assisted her in clearing the table. “My father is quite the singer, and there may be some songs you recognize.”

“Uh… where is Erestor going to be?”

“I am staying here to decorate.”

With a slight flinch, Glorfindel turned around. Erestor was standing in the doorway, holding a basket of his folded paper flowers. From the looks of things, he had crafted poinsettias and holly that were destined not to wilt. 

Glorfindel still continued to blush when he encountered Erestor in these situations, but he had gotten better at speaking without getting flustered. “Would I be in the way if I stayed here to help you? I should probably stay here anyhow to transfer my things out of the room upstairs so that I am not a bother with it later.”

The answer came as Erestor passed by and draped a paper holly wreath over Glorfindel’s head. “I hereby appoint you co-chairman of the decorations committee,” declared Erestor as he continued past into the parlor.

Decorating turned out to be more involved than Glorfindel expected. Not only were there paper flowers to be draped over the mantle and dangle from the ceiling, but there were chains of holly to adorn the archways, ornaments to be hung on the pine tree Elladan set up in the parlor several days earlier, and a centerpiece for the dining table. Extra candles were set out and lit, and the usual bright lamps were extinguished to give the house a warm yet lazy glow.

“When everyone returns, we can all open the gifts,” said Erestor. “Then after that, we can gorge on whatever sweets Celebrian made and roll ourselves off to bed.”

“Oh! Speaking of bed—“ began Glorfindel, meaning all day to tell Erestor he certainly could use the couch if it would provide for an awkward situation.

“I almost forgot about that!” Erestor shooed Glorfindel to the stairs. “Go get whatever you need from your room for the next week or so. Then you will not need to disturb Celeborn and Galadriel during their stay.”

Glorfindel nodded and took the now empty basket with him to collect some clothing and the book he was in the middle of reading. He saw that the blanket usually on his bed was folded and set on a chair in the corner. He considered taking it with him, but instead he tucked it away in the closet. 

There was an envelope tucked under the vase of paper flower, and he carefully added these into the basket. Inside the envelope were all of the notes that Erestor had written him, since the first one that was delivered with the vase. While they likely would have been safe in his room, and there was a fair chance that Erestor would discovered he had even kept the note from council one afternoon when Erestor slid him a message that read: 

 

_if Galdor complains about one more thing I think my ears are going to bleed_

 

:Glorfindel felt much better knowing that the notes were all in his possession. He came back down to find the parlor empty. Further investigation led him to Erestor’s room, where the occupant was fussing over how many blankets the bed should have and where the extra pillows were.

“After sleeping on chunks of drifting ice, I stopped worrying whether I would have two pillows or one,” Glorfindel announced when he entered the room. “And thank you. I would have been content sleeping on the floor.”

“I would not be. I would feel like a terrible host.” Erestor turned and his eyes fell to the vase on the top of the pile in the basket. “And a terrible friend,” he added. “Here, let me show you where you can put things. I cleared out the top drawer of the dresser for you.”

As Erestor helped Glorfindel to put things away, the blond noticed how close Erestor stood to him. ‘Of course he is, you idiot,’ he mentally scolded himself. ‘The room is small and he has to show you where things are.’ He was pulled away from his inner monologue as Erestor showed him where the rest of the important things in the room were.

Glorfindel took note of the bedding as he was directed to see if the pillow was fluffy enough for him to manage with just the one. It was an earthy green tone, and he pointed to it in the midst of the tour. “What color would you say that is?” he asked.

Erestor paused and looked down. “I would say that it is some sort of mossy green. Like a fern or a sage or something.” He turned around to find Glorfindel suddenly silent and pouting a little. “What?” he asked with an amused voice.

“You are not helping matters,” was all Glorfindel would answer as he looked into eyes that matched the yet unnamed color. “Is there anything you prefer I not touch while I am staying in here?”

“You can touch anything in here you want,” Erestor replied, and Glorfindel’s cheeks took on a rosy tint when Erestor crossed the room. “Oh,” said Erestor, almost too casually as he picked up something that was sitting on the desk. “I almost forgot about this decoration.” He turned around at the same time Glorfindel stepped closer to see what Erestor was referring to. In one hand, Erestor held one last paper creation – a spiral of what looked to be mistletoe. He was holding it up as high as he could, so that it was over both of their heads (though Glorfindel was so tall, a few of the paper leaves almost nudged his forehead.

Still not immune to blushing, Glorfindel turned his reddened face slightly to the side and chuckled. Erestor ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek with a small smile. “Too obvious?” he joked.

“A… a little,” admitted Glorfindel as he shuffled a half step forward so that Erestor would not have to lunge at him. “Especially after the, uh, the other comment.”

“I thought it was rather well executed. Hmm, terrible word choice,” Erestor said, scolding himself. Glorfindel only smiled, glad that he was not the only one who sometimes felt a little awkward during their exchanges. “However, if you continue to stand there, I am still going to kiss you,” said Erestor, though he closed the distance slowly, almost as if he was allowing Glorfindel the chance to get out of the situation. Instead, Glorfindel slouched a little and bent his head, catching some of the paper leaves in his hair. It was both tentative and meaningful as they pressed their lips together for a moment that felt all too brief. 

“You know, I would have let you do that without the mistletoe,” said Glorfindel afterwards.

Erestor tossed the paper decoration onto the bed. “Good. My arm was getting tired and that was just practice,” he answered as he backed Glorfindel up against the closed door and slid his arms around his back. They kissed again, though the sound of the front door opening as the others returned home made them linger less long than they would have liked.

“Will you sit next to me in the parlor tonight?” blurted out Glorfindel as they were about to leave the room to greet the family.

“Of course, dear,” answered Erestor, and the words made Glorfindel positively giddy. Erestor reached up and tucked a long blond tress behind Glorfindel’s ear. “By the way,” he said just as his hand was on the knob (and Glorfindel, still with his back to the door), “there is one gift that was not able to be wrapped, so you will have to wait until we get back here for me to give it to you.”

“Oh… was it too big?” guessed Glorfindel innocently, his voice a hush in case anyone was walking down the hallway outside of the room at that moment.

The green eyes sparkled mischievously. “Much too big,” he drawled as he pressed up against Glorfindel to steal another kiss.

Glorfindel feared he was going to blush all night. 

And it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes what was written in 2014. I have a few ideas on future parts, but haven't decided which one to write next.
> 
> Feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments on the following (or, on other plot points I haven't considered)...
> 
> \-- Erestor's twin brother shows up. He is either A) not supportive of Erestor's relationship, B) super supportive and doing a lot of obvious hinting that E&G need to get hitched while he's in town, or C) thinks Glorfindel is pretty hot and tries to trick him into thinking he's Erestor at some point
> 
> \-- Arwen gets older, and Elrond needs to consider bringing a governess back into the house. E&G either A) build their own little house nearby or B) move into the last homely house, and experience true residency in Rivendell (for better or for worse, in that case) 
> 
> \-- Or something completely different that I haven't considered yet
> 
> Thoughts, dear reader?


End file.
